


The Four Sovereigns

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [22]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Golden Age (Narnia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem of the Golden Age rulers of Narnia.





	The Four Sovereigns

Queen Lucy, Valiant Lucy, roam'd the valleys, hills, and shores;   
Within her satchel she did bear sweet instruments, not swords,   
And through the Narnian countryside did hymns to Aslan ring,   
And joy and happiness and love she to her realm did bring. 

But when in time of war she had to lay aside the lute  
And use instead the bow, and take her dagger for the flute,   
In battle sore her Valiance show'd, and after on the field  
Her joy and love were shower'd through her cordial's power that heal'd. 

King Edmund, call'd the Just one, did the Court of Narnia lead,   
Shone Justice mix'd with Mercy onto ev'ry darken'd deed.   
But when his land was threaten'd by an unjust, evil host,   
He could negotiate a truce—nor blood nor freedom lost. 

But when all such negotiations were not answer'd thus,   
And war upon his peaceful land was without mercy thrust,   
Then on its violators he his Justice did unleash,   
And they who had before refus'd it now him sued for peace. 

Queen Susan, Gentle Susan, from the day her reign did start,   
To hurt and griev'd and needy open'd both her hand and heart.   
When injur'd came that she her help and counsel would provide  
Then wrongers learned that to them, Gentle show'd a Sterner side. 

In time of war she stayed and govern'd Narnia from the Cair;   
Despite the peril ruled in Gentleness and wisdom fair;   
With bow and horn strapped to her side on battlements she prayed,   
And looked afar to welcome home the warriors, undismayed. 

King Peter, call'd Magnificent, the High King of the realm,   
And not of subjects only, but all kings, past and to come—  
By Aslan's grace he rul'd with wisdom, joy, and nobleness;   
Inspired awe and love, show'd all respect, sought all to bless. 

When war did come he wielded Rhindon sword and Lion shield;   
In shining armor gave true confidence on battle-field;   
"For Narnia, and for Aslan!"—then were skill and courage shown,   
And tales of his Magnificence throughout the world were known. 

And so Four Sovereigns ruled in Narnia's great Golden Age,   
Who govern'd right in both times peaceful and when war did wage;   
For in that country's need the true king Aslan these four crowned:   
The Valiant, Just, the Gentle, and Magnificent renowned. 


End file.
